Una proposición indecente
by SuperBrave
Summary: Naga enamorada del único hombre que no logra sucumbir a sus encantos: Zelgadiss, opta por proponerle la solución menos dolorosa para su ego: pasar una noche juntos.


ZELGADIS Y NAGA, UNA PROPOSICIÓN INDECENTE 

Atención: este Fic puede contener algo de lemon, así que si eres menor de edad no leas.

Era el único hombre sobra la faz de la tierra que parecía ignorarla completamente. No le impresionaba su belleza, era inmune a sus coqueteos… un rompecabezas andante y una obsesión cada día mayor. Conquistarle se había convertido en un reto y más que eso, en una cuestión de orgullo. Naga, la más hermosa e importante de las hechiceras no podía conformarse.

Comenzó como un capricho, conquistar a Zelgadiss, tan serio, tan estoico, y volverle loco de pasión desenfrenada. ¿Y el amor? No pensó en las consecuencias de los pasos que estaba andando, no imaginó que cuanto más se empeñase en hacer que la adorase como a una Diosa, más iba a caer ella en la desidia de esos ojos fríos, en la impasividad de su semblante. Cuanto más fracasaba en sus argucias de seducción, más entraba en un círculo de enfermizo amor. Hasta que ya no podía mirar a ningún otro sin sentir que todo lo que ella era dependía de la rendición de su querido amigo.

Todo lo hizo en secreto. Nadie podía sospechar siquiera sus intenciones. Ni siquiera Zelgadiss podría figurarse que el extraño comportamiento que venía teniendo de hacía un tiempo atrás para con él tenía una finalidad bastante más profunda y lasciva de lo que aparentaba. Solo uno en el grupo, el más viejo, había sacado cálculos de lo que se estaba cociendo. No en vano era un demonio que contaba con más de mil años. Pero su espíritu, amante de los secretos, le impedía mencionar nada a nadie, por fortuna de los dos desdichados.

Y digo desdichados porque no había cosa que diese más pánico a Zelgadiss que pasar vergüenza sabiendo que quienes le rodeaban eran conscientes de una situación tan loca como aquella. Y no había horror más terrible para Naga que el fracaso, que tener una prueba que atestiguase que no era tan perfecta, ni tan adorable, ni capaz de enamorar al único hombre del cual había llegado a enamorarse.

Pero bien, después de pensarlo detenidamente, la serpiente blanca optó por contentar al menos su orgullo. Si no era amor lo que podría esperar de Zegadiss sería una noche, una noche inolvidable, y juntos. Después se engañaría a sí misma y podría decir que sólo era un capricho pasajero que fue saciado en su momento. Su ego seguiría intacto aunque su corazón sufriera las consecuencias de aquella mentira piadosa. Pero no había otra salida a la insostenible situación, era eso o estallar, eso, o derrumbar de golpe toda la baraja de naipes que era su autoestima, sustentada tanto en lo material y corpóreo. A veces envidiaba a Amelia, ella sustentaba su autoestima en valores, en cosas interiores. Pero…

- Hola Naga, te noto muy pensativa – pronunció en tono burlón Xellos.

- Oh, ah… este… si, ya ves que gozo de una brillante inteligencia además de un físico espectacular – rió disimulando el carmesí de sus mejillas avergonzadas.

- Ya veo… eso es bueno, porque cuando te vuelvas vieja, solo te quedará lo que lleves dentro. Al final, las cáscaras son solo eso… -

Bien sabía Xellos de cascarones ilusorios, pues él mismo era un ser cuya forma humana era ficticia. No supo muy bien por qué le dijo aquello, tampoco se detuvo a reflexionar más allá su, quizás, innecesaria intervención. Pero es posible que sintiera un poco de compasión hacia Naga. ¿Compasión? Tenía que reírse de sí mismo a estas alturas de su existir y sintiendo compasión. ¿O era quizás que se sentía identificado con ella? También hubo un tiempo en el que él se dejó llevar por las apariencias. Es posible que pretendiera mostrarle un camino que…

- Xellos.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tú crees que podría existir un hechizo mediante el cual nunca pudiera envejecer ni perder mi legendaria belleza?

Ambos pestañearon a la vez. Después de unos segundos de silencio sepulcral Xellos se decidió a hablar.

- He escuchado decir a algunos humanos que los ojos del amor ven siempre jóvenes y bellos a los objetos de su deseo. Quizás ese sea el más perfecto de los elixires de juventud...

No pudo Naga continuar preguntando más porque Xellos se marchó con el mismo silencio con el que había aparecido y allí quedó ella, hundida más aún en su miseria. Así que ya no había vuelta de hoja. Le haría a Zelgadis una proposición indecente y sería en ese preciso instante.

Zelgadiss estaba sentado, apoyado en un árbol mientras le daban algunos rayos de sol en la cara. Percibió una sombra interrumpiendo su descanso y abrió un ojo avizor para detectar el origen de aquel eclipse.

- Hola.

No contestó nada, se limitó a mirarla inquisitivamente tratando de buscar una explicación para su presencia.

- Necesito hablar contigo…

- Habla.

- ¿Podría ser a solas? – preguntó mirando de reojo a Lina, que estaba riñendo a Gourry por algo que él ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho mal.

Sopesando que aquella riña podría desembocar en toda una hecatombe de tonterías e la cual seguramente iba a acabar inmerso, Zelgadiss se levantó apresuradamente y decidió alejarse del lugar hasta que llegase un momento más pacífico. Así es que acabaron en la entrada de una cueva.

- ¿Y bien? – la encaró mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Naga quedó unos segundos extasiada, perdida en sus pupilas fijas – Yo… - comenzó diciendo.

- Zelgadiss, quiero hacerte una propuesta – siguió armándose de valor.

Él la miró extrañado, pero permaneció en silencio escuchando lo que tenía que decir.

- Quiero que hagamos el amor.

"Ya está, ya lo he soltado" suspiró aliviada, pero un terror inmenso la desoló cuando vio como Zelgadiss dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de ella.

Estaba confuso, ¿se trataba de una especie de broma? ¿Iba a salir Lina de detrás de un arbusto riéndose de la cara que había puesto? ¿Acaso pretendían transformarle en el hazmerreír del grupo? Por un segundo casi le dieron ganas de mandarlos a todos a tomar viento.

Pero Naga corrió hacia él y, asiéndolo del brazo impidió que continuara marchándose. Iba a decirle una serie de improperios, se quedó conteniéndose unos instantes, sin mirarla, vuelto aún de espaldas, avergonzado profundamente y dolido por aquella violación al propio drama de su existencia. ¿Hacer el amor? ¿Con un ser como él que era de piedra? ¡Qué broma tan macabra! Él estaba condenado a no tener jamás el amor de nadie, a no enamorarse nunca. Y dolía, dolía saber y reconocer eso, y nadie tenía derecho a burlarse de él de aquella forma.

Así que se volvió agarrándola violentamente de los hombros, dispuesto a gritarles a todos que salieran de sus escondites de una maldita vez, dispuesto a decirle a aquella serpiente que era Naga, que nadie jugaba con Zelgadiss. Y entonces, justo cuando iba a cumplir la sentencia que sus brazos, asidos con fuerza a la muchacha, anticipaban… la vio llorar.

La orgullosa… llorando. Y no supo qué hacer o decir. Pero comprendió que no era una broma y sintió en lo profundo de su alma, ahora sí, un profundo desasosiego.

Continuará…


End file.
